Origen
by MaLu kameshi
Summary: este sera el origen de Jinx, La raiz de toda mi saga. ¿como obtuvo sus poderes?¿como se convirtió e una villana? esta es su historia... si lo leen prometo que habrá Flinx en los últimos capítulos de mi historia, pero léanlo o sino no entenderán nada :y


_**Hola people, es mi primera historia, conste que tendrá varias páginas. Y también, esta será la raíz de toda mi saga UwU, así es, todas mis historias tendrán coherencia, subiré algunos que otros one-shots de las parejas más queridas en los Teen Titans :y (pacman joker)**_

 _ **Espero que es guste, muy pronto lo actualizare, claro, si es que les gusta, ¿cómo lo sabré?, si papus, :y por los comentarios.**_

 _ **Declaimer: Teen Titans ni Dc no me pertenecen… (Mundo cruel :'y)**_

 _ **Bueno, como esta en el título, este es el origen de Jinx, esta relatado en primera persona:**_

* * *

 _ **Origen**_

Mi pasado no fue tan malo, o eso pienso yo, pero es cierto que pase muchas cosas difíciles….hasta ahora.

Sentada en la esquina de mí cuarto hecho añicos, a solas, oscuras y silencio; hace mucho que no dedico un tiempo para mi sola.

Aún tengo recuerdos de como llegue aquí, siendo una de las criminales más buscadas en nivel nacional o incluso internacional.

¿Quieren que les narre mi origen? Pues es este:

Un par de jóvenes no tan jóvenes, recontra enamorados, que se separaron de su familia para estar uno con el otro, Vivian juntos en una no tan pequeña casa y querían tener un hijo, pero no se podía porque (según un doctor) genéticamente (de parte del joven), era "imposible". Al principio se sentían decepcionados y tristes, pero se les paso y aun as querían tener un hijo así que adoptaron a uno, o debería decir una, si señores, adoptaron a mi "hermana" mayor. Después de 10 o 9 años, nací yo, me dieron por nombre "Nicole" y mi apellido "Diaz" ¿Cómo es que paso? Simple, el doctor se equivocó. Después nos mudamos a un lugar más grande. Ah, y por cierto según yo, mi hermana me odia porque yo si soy hija de sangre de mis padres, *cof cof adoptada cof cof*.

En fin, ¿Cómo se todo esto? Es porque mi madre me lo dijo cuándo tenía 5 años, en una ocasión no tan repentina, después les contare.

Mi más lejano recuerdo es de los 4 años, y pues según mis recuerdos; vivía en algún lugar que no sé dónde es exactamente :v con mis padres y mi hermana mayor (da…). Éramos de clase media, pero yo era feliz, bueno, casi… lo digo por mi hermana, bueno, les contare sebe ella; se llamaba Natalie, era rubia, con ojos verdes, tez clara, muy bonita, como ya se los había dicho, era 10 años mayor que yo y de me detestaba, era soberbia, avariciosa, interesada y súper envidiosa; la maldita me golpeaba (ya saben la razón y porque mis padres me daban más afecto,) yo no sabía cómo defenderme en esos tiempos, y en esos tiempos, igual yo la quería, porque sabía que cambiaria, pero me equivoque, "personas malas, nunca cambian", eso aprendí de mi hermana. Como quisiera que este aquí ahora mismo, para hacerla sufrir como ella lo hizo con migo, o incluso matarla lenta y dolorosamente, no sería mala idea. Es la persona que más odio en el mundo.

En cambio, mi madre, era dulce y amable, de alguna u otra manera, me hacía sentir mejor, Su nombre era Jenny, tena el pelo oscuro, con unos hermosos color pardos, era de tez clara, cuando la mirabas a los ojos, rápidamente podas percibir su bondad, sí que la quería mucho, ella siempre se quedaba con migo y con mi hermana en casa cuando mi padre se iba a trabajar, que por cierto, regresaba muy tarde, y solo tena tempo los miércoles y algunos lunes, trabajaba en una empresa/casino que ya no recuerdo el nombre. Siempre fue muy cariñoso, quería mucho a mi madre, tenía poco tiempo para pasarlo con nosotras, pero siempre demostraba su cariño. Tenía cabello oscuro, con ojos de color grises acogedores, también te tez clara, su nombre era Gabriel.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?, no lo olviden, comenten, ñe! Igual lo actualizare, pero necesito su opinión.**

 **Spoiler: por las partes finales de mi historia, habrá Flinx 7u7, asi que mas les vale que lo lean y comenten.**

 **Pd: perdonen mis faltas ortográficas. :'y**


End file.
